ZooNascent
Ally's element is''' Zinc, and she tends to shrtn all hr wrds. She types with '''#CC9900. 'Modus' Centrifuge. This particular modus has a limited amount of cards available to it, but is very weaponizable! There are seven Captchalogue cards alloted to it. The first six items that are Captchalogued are automatically assigned slots in the centrifuge. When the seventh item is Captchalogued, it activates the centrifuge. After a bit of spinning, one of the six previously Captchalogued items shoots out, and the seventh logged item takes its place. 'Strife Specibus' SpearKind 'Appearance' Ally has wild, dark hair that tends to obscure parts of her face. When in the lab, she pulls her hair back, revealing her hazel eyes. Her fair skin has a strong tendency to be burned. She perpetually wears a waterproofed, olive colored jumpsuit over thin, khaki pants and a tank top. To make her outfit a little more exciting, her jumpsuit is connected to a wardrobifier that cycles the symbol on the right side of her chest through four different alchemical symbols for Zinc. She also wears knee-high boots, to keep out rainforest mud. On occasion, she borrows her guardian's labcoats in order to feel more officious in the laboratory. (Thanks, Yukai, for the picture!) 'Interests' You're really kind of busy here, you guess... um... you can spare some time? You are an almost full-fledged BIOLOGIST! You couldn't do this on your own, of course. Your GUARDIAN, the very Dr. Keith LeClaire, has taught you much. Since there really isn't too much to do on this island your GUARDIAN is working on, you help him a lot in his LABORATORY. You sometimes wear his labcoats, even though they're much too big for you. You help him CULTURE ORGANISMS--something that you find quite fascinating. You have an amateur interest in PHOTOGRAPHY and DRAWING primarily CREATURES OF THE LARGE AND SMALL SORT. Your room is covered in these drawings and photographs! Ever since your MOTHER died three years ago, you've been set on creating a CLONE of her. So far, you've kept your RESEARCH a secret from your GUARDIAN, working at odd hours that your unregimented teenage self allows. You don't intend on PUBLISHING the results of this EXPERIMENT. It is solely for you. Unfortunately, because your EXPERIMENT is a secret, you don't have access to any of your father's funding, so you are forced to HUNT animals for test subjects. You have created a few CHIMERAS that tend to die off rather quickly. You have heard rumors of a GAME that can SUMMON THE DEAD TO LIFE. The process is still unknown, but the rumor has drawn you in. You will play this game, even if it draws you away from your precious RESEARCH. Relationships Guardian You and your guardian don't talk much. However, you share a mutual, non-verbal understanding between one another. It is entirely possible that your guardian has become deaf as a result of the explosion that killed your mother. You don't know for certain. After all, he had a tendency prior to the accident to be so lost in thought that he completely missed everything you said. There's been a lot to think about since the accident. Despite a lack of verbal connection, your guardian constantly provides affirmation, leaving notes on your door before you wake up in the morning expressing his love for you. After all, he is your loving father, and he thinks the world of you. Unfortunately, he keeps around a DEVILBIRD (that your Father has named Nigel) that you hate. WITH A PASSION. Players She is a part of the Faction of Science. Has a '''SUPER AWKWARD '''crush on relationship(!) with vibrantlyVirtuosic. She likes chalcolithicUsurper (BUT ONLY AS A FRIEND since kinestheticReality hooked up with him). Category:Character Profiles Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Heirs Category:Session 4 Category:Life